Love and Trust of the Heart
by fizzysoda
Summary: A gift has arrived for none other then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it, to open his heart- to trust before its all too late? NOT SLASH COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR 

AU i actually wrote this before book 5 so yeah... i think i say Post GoF- i hope thats right!

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Prologue **

The sun was setting as 7-year-old Severus Snape came rushing to a halt outside his parent's room, with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He silently pushed open the bedroom door, and peeped into the dark filled room, to see a sleeping figure. He gently slipped through the door, trying desperately not to wake his terribly sick mother. He tiptoed silently up to his mother's bedside table towards the vase. He placed the fresh flowers, on the desk as he took the wilting flowers out. He then placed the fresh flowers in the vase.

"Oh, Sevvie, thank you, they're beautiful," came a soft gentle tired voice.

Severus turned to his mother who was smiling softly. The light of the room brightened a little.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Severus replied shyly.

His mother slowly sat herself up against the pillows coughing, "Come here Sevvie," patting to a place beside her.

Severus climbed up onto the four-poster bed, beside his mother. Before long Severus was pulled onto her lap, and was hugged tightly.

"Your so thoughtful Severus, you got that from your father."

"Your kind too mum," Severus replied softly.

She smiled wearily at him and kissed his forehead.

"Severus will you promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"When I go to heaven-"

Severus looked up startled, "Y-Y-You're dying," he asked fearfully, his eyes glistening with tears.

Severus' mother sniffed and nodded slowly.

"But I-"

"Listen to me Sevvie, I love you very, very much-"

"Don't die, you can't die! I love you too much, I need you!" Severus cried hugging his mother fiercely as if at any moment she'd disappear, crying.

"Severus-"

"No, you can't go!"

"I need to be strong for me,"

"You can't go,"

"Promise me you will be strong and look out and after your baby sister Sabrina. She's going to need you," his mother sniffed. "And help out

Artimetis,"

"No you can't die I wont let you."

"Sevvie, promise me, please."

"I hate Artimetis, I think he's-."

"SEVERUS don't say that about your father."

"He's not my dad, Salazar Snape is my dad," Severus said in tears, as his mother sighed softly, "but I promise to look out and after for Sabrina," he whispered.

His mother smiled warmly at Severus, "I'm proud of you Sevvie, and I love you so much, you're such a caring and loving brother. Sabrina is very lucky to have you," she said as she kissed his forehead.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, in each other's embrace before they heard tiny faint padding footsteps.

Severus slipped from his mothers embrace, wiping his eyes and opened the door for his little baby sister.

She gave an adorable winning smile at Severus, who felt his heart melt. She toddled over to the bed.

"Hey Sweetheart," Severus' mother cooed.

Severus help lifted Sabrina onto the bed. Sabrina crawled into her mother's arms. "M-m-m-m-mummy," Sabrina stuttered. Severus' mother explained to him that his baby sister had speech problem called a stutter, when she spoke.

Severus smiled slightly before climbing on the bed, and sat the other side of her.

Eventually the bedroom door opened and a tall man opened the door slightly only to see Severus, "Severus," he hissed, "OUT! Your m-"

"It's ok Arty," Severus' mother replied.

Artimetis opened the door to see his wife holding Sabrina in her arms, tickling her, making her giggle. He walked over to his wife and kissed her. Severus glared at him.

"D-D-D-Dad-d-dy," Sabrina stuttered out arms outstretched.

"Arty did you hear her, she- she called you-"Severus' mother gasped.

Artimetis scooped Sabrina up and laughed.

Severus smiled softly; she had finally managed to get the word daddy out. It was a hard word to pronounce for her. Severus hated that she called Artimetis father because he wasn't, but it's still a pretty big thing for her.

"You said it, you said it, who's a clever girl," Artimetis said kissing her cheek and cuddling her. Sabrina just wore a huge adorable smile. "Good girl! I love you munchkin," Artimetis replied, who was smiling widely. Severus pretended to vomit while no one was looking, and glared when they were.

"You need your rest love," Artimetis added quietly to his wife.

"I am resting-"

"You know what I mean," he replied sternly. "Come along Severus, let your mother rest."

Severus stared desperately at his mother wanting to stay; she pulled Severus into a tight hug and whispered. "I love you, don't be so hard on him Severus, and be nice, goodnight sweetheart," she added kissing his forehead, ruffling his hair.

"I love you too mum."

He slid off the bed still holding his mother hand, before slowly letting go. Artimetis kissed his wife, "I'll be back shortly, say goodnight to mummy munchkin."

"G-N-n-n-night m-m-m-mummy," as Severus watched his mother kiss Sabrina on the forehead, "Night Sweetheart, love you."

Artimetis carried Sabrina out, firmly pushing Severus out the door, "Come Severus."

Severus walked slowly to his room, dragging his feet until he decided he was thirsty. He headed to the kitchens to get a drink. Severus was greeted by cheerful hellos from the house elves. "What can Twitch do for Master Severus."

"Can I have a drink please?"

"Certainly Master Severus,"

A few seconds later Twitch handed Severus a glass of milk.

"Thank you,"

Severus' father had told him to always be polite to the house elves, they didn't have to cook and clean for us. Be grateful.

Twitch gave Severus a goofy smile. Severus licked his lips after he had gulped down the milk.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Artimetis stormed in.

"There you are," he growled.

Severus back away slowly, 'what did I do this time.'

"What have I told you about disturbing your mother," he growled.

"I-I-I wasn't disturbing," Severus stuttered. 'How come whenever mum's not around he's mean?'

"She is dying Severus, she needs her energy," he said striding towards him, grasping him by the arm, dragging him out the kitchens, from the staring eyes of the house elves, his fingers digging into his arm.

"Hey, let go that hurts!" Severus cried desperately.

Artimetis dragged Severus into the room before getting out his wand and placed a charm over the room. (Silencing Charm)

"It hurts does it," he snarled twisting Severus arm around his back. Severus nodded tears welling up in his eyes, "Let go, please."

"You are not to go into your mother's room," glowered Artimetis. Severus cried, "Let go, please Artimetis, please."

Artimetis twisted Severus' arm further back, "Is that understood,"

Severus cried out in pain, he was going to see his mother whether he liked it or not, he let the tears fall.

Artimetis glared menacingly, twisting further, and digging his nails in more, drawing blood to break the surface. Severus screamed in pain, "Do I make myself clear?" he thundered.

Severus nodded in fear, tears falling down his face.

"Is that a yes," Artimetis bellowed.

"Yes," Severus cried out.

"Yes what?"

"Y-Yes Artimetis," Severus sobbed.

His arm went further back and Severus screamed out, Severus was sure it was broken.

"Yes sir!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Severus hollered out.

Artimetis let go of his arm and pushed Severus to the ground, Severus skidding back. Severus cradled his arm to his chest crying. He could see the nail marks and bruises that had appeared.

"If I catch you in there boy, look out," he said in a deadly tone. "And stop crying!" he snapped coldly.

Artimetis stormed out the room.

Severus crouched into a ball his arm to his chest, rocking backwards and forwards, crying quietly. Severus sat there for a while thinking, 'Maybe I could go to Great Uncle Alby, Dad said whenever I needed help, I could go to him. But I need Floo powder.'

'What about Sabrina! I promised mum. I won't let Artimetis hurt her. EVER!'

Severus was interrupted from his thoughts by Twitch the house elf. He stared at Severus sadly before taking his hand and looked at his arm, magically healing it. Twitch then lead Severus to his room and told him to sleep.

"Your father Master Severus said to look after you,"


	2. Life of Severus

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR 

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 1- Life of Severus**

Life after Severus' mother passed away was a hellhole for him. But one thing is for sure Severus kept his word. He made sure Artimetis never laid a finger on his Sabrina or anyone else. She grew up and every time Severus looked at her, he was reminded of his promise because she looked exactly like his mother. Artimetis spoilt Sabrina a lot, not that Severus cared. There had only been one or two days when Artimetis treated Severus like any normal kid, one in particular the day Sabrina somehow managed to lose her stutter, and in which was her first sign of being a witch. Some kids had teased her terribly one day at school for wizardry families and she had gotten really upset. Severus ended beating up those kids as soon as Sabrina came to him. One kid especially Sirius Black. Severus was sure he'd get a beating for hitting those kids from Artimetis, when the headmistress brought him to school, telling him that this was the fifteenth fight this week and it was only the second week, third day of first term. Sabrina saved Severus then who was in tears, ran up to Artimetis stuttering everything, as clearly as she could, while being cuddled, asking what was wrong. He glared at the headmistress and Severus had to restrain Artimetis for not attacking the boys, as he was taking Sabrina and himself home, saying quietly, the parent's names to him. When they arrived home, Severus had prepared for the worst, especially being asked to wait in the study. Artimetis merely asked what the hell has been going on. He told him straight saying, no one teases my baby sister and gets away with it. He told them that the teachers didn't do anything so he took matters into his own hands. Especially with one kid Sirius Black. Artimetis stared at Severus before saying, "Your learning boy, good, good, you might surprise me yet," and let him go. Sabrina cried so much that day, saying that the kids were right, quoting Sirius Black. It made him so angry to hear her say that. She told Severus to leave her alone for a while, when he told her there was nothing wrong with her. Severus told Artimetis what she said, telling him he was going to kill Sirius Black. Artimetis actually laughed at that, but handed Severus a concoction that night to slip in Sirius Black's drink. He tried to cheer up Sabrina by playing dolls with her. To his surprise while listening to Sabrina talk to her dolls could hear her slowly speak properly, with less and less stutter. After 2 hours of playing she said her first word without a stutter, which of course happened to have been the word 'Severus.' Severus actually broke out into a huge smile grinning like a mad man before launching himself at her and hugging her.

She actually then realised what happened and kept repeating, "I did it."

Artimetis rushed in at the commotion of Severus and Sabrina laughing and crying. When Sabrina saw Artimetis she rushed up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"What did you do," he asked darkly at Severus.

Severus smiled widely and said, "Listen Artimetis, listen to her."

Artimetis knelt down to her level, wiping her tears, "What's the matter princess? What did he do to you?"

"Daddy," she cried at him,

Artimetis stared at her in shock, "Severus didn't do anything."

He then laughed and scooped her up, spun her around kissing her fondly. Sabrina laughed latching onto Artimetis. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Severus smiled sadly, 'and your real father also.'

The potion that was given to Sirius the next day worked effectively, Sirius was taken to hospital. Severus was expelled from school two days later,

The other day was when he got accepted into Hogwarts, Artimetis told him Slytherin was the best house. In other words, 'if not in Slytherin look out.'

Apart from that Severus actually had a pretty hard life, He was happy to be away from Artimetis, when he got accepted into Hogwarts, but scared what would happen to Sabrina. He got an idea when Twitch healed him once again after a beating, a couple of weeks before Hogwarts. He told Twitch to do the same for Sabrina that his dad did for him, except to not allow Artimetis to ever touch her harmfully. Sabrina was devastated, the day he was to board the train to Hogwarts. Sabrina burst into tears, latching onto him when he was going to take Floo to Kings Cross. He knelt down to her giving her a huge hug and kissed her forehead telling her he'd write once a week, and told her she could write to him whenever she wanted and about anything and everything. Severus made an extra precaution just in case Artimetis hit her. Severus wasn't sure what he would do if she did write anything about beatings, but he would do something.  
Artimetis forced Severus to become a deatheater in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Being surrounded by Voldemort supporters persuaded Severus to help Lord Voldemort.  
Sabrina joined Hogwarts smiling adorably. She too was sorted into Slytherin. When Black found out about her, he began to taunt and tease her. Severus cursed Black hearing him. Even though Black and him have never been friends in the first place, cursed each other constantly, this was the start of the huge Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry. If Severus wanted to fight with Black he would have to fight Potter as well. Severus and Sabrina were also known as 'Beauty and the Beast,' due to the fact Sabrina was attractive and he was very protective of her, and was less attractive then his sister in the looks department. Most boys actually asked Severus if they were allowed to ask her out. Any boys hurt her, were severely punished. There was one boy Severus refused to let his sister date, by the name of Hunter. Severus just had a feeling about him, but as fate would have it Sabrina fell for him. Severus tried to keep Hunter or Sabrina away from each other but Sabrina in the end told him she wasn't a baby and she could make her own decisions. Severus was furious and on his final day of school he gave Hunter a threatening message. 'If you dare hurt my baby sister, in any way, I'll hunt you down and kill you.'

Severus was accepted into a top wizard university to become a potion master. As luck would have it, Voldemort was pleased and let him enter, saying you'll be very valuable tool Severus. Artimetis also seemed somewhat pleased. As Voldemort's power grew dark days descended, and when Severus had killed a little girl at the age of four had pleaded with him not to kill her, it broke him; he couldn't be a deatheater no more. The pain and guilt caught up with him. He went to the only person he knew who could help him, Albus Dumbledore. Severus then became a spy for the light. Sabrina and Hunter were still together, which didn't please Severus or Artimetis for that matter. Artimetis had someone else in mind for Sabrina. Severus believed it to be Lucius Malfoy or Bart Couch Jr. he was a couple of years below Severus. Artimetis was outraged. He kicked Sabrina out and disowned her, Severus took many blows for her during when Sabrina told him her and Hunter were going to be married. Sabrina had been 20 at the time. Sabrina and her husband Hunter fled to another country. Artimetis told Severus when he dies he will receive everything and his sister not a single Knut.

Voldemort was at the peak of his reign when he had killed Artimetis, Severus receiving a very big inheritance, not to mention what he had inherited from his father Salazar Snape. A few weeks later Voldemort met his downfall. He was taken to the ministry and put on trial until Albus Dumbledore saved his neck yet again. Severus then became Potion master at Hogwarts, only due to the fact Albus couldn't find someone for the position. Severus never heard from his sister Sabrina again.


	3. The Present

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 2- The Present**

Severus Snape stood amongst the hooded figures in the circle.

"Severus Snape! Crucio!" Voldemort's malicious voice rang in his ears before being hit by excruciating pain. Severus fell to his knees, he refused to scream, before eventually been taking off the curse.

"Where were you at my rebirth?" Voldemort spat. "How dare you return and face me without answering my first call!? Crucio!"

Severus felt like his insides were on fire. He could feel bruises rising and cuts opening, stinging painfully. Severus bit his lip from screaming. He could feel blood seeping through from is lip. Severus was unsure on how long he was under the Cruciatus curse. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. After what seemed hours he was taken off the curse. The pain made no difference being on or off the curse. He lay before Voldemort twitching.

"One would think you are a traitor."

"My lord," Severus said as humbly as he could through the pain, "Forgive me, will you let me explain my reasons."

Severus stated carefully, trying to risk another dose of the Cruciatus curse.

"Always a careful speaker aren't you Severus,"

"I wouldn't want to offend you my lord."

Severus looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort on his knees.

"Go on Severus, tell me, what have you been doing with yourself? If I don't find it interesting I will kill you."

"After..." 'How am I to word this...?' "Your cunning plot to make believe that you had truly fallen, and arise unexpected."

Severus saw Voldemort smirk nodding for him to continue.

"The ministry began to round up your loyal supporters, placing us on trial. I myself knew you had not fallen as everyone believed. I started to see your plan, and I knew you would want the boy Potter. I begged with Dumbledore for mercy. I finally won him around and he kept me out of Azkaban. I took my chances and worked along side him, waiting for you to rise again. Over the years I began to gain his trust. Using my talents in potions, I have been keeping close eye on Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, as my position as potion master. I am your closest server to enemy lines other then Lucius who is a member of the school board." 'What else?' "I am Head of Slytherin House. For years, I have been persuading Dumbledore to let me to teach the defense class in hoping to teach the Dark Arts secretly to students. So for your return the young new followers were trained properly. Though I have not yet succeeded, I don't think he trusts me enough. Two years ago, I rescued Wormtail out of a sticky situation, involving Sirius Black and the werewolf. He knows Wormtail is alive master. Last year when Barty Couch arrived as the Dark Arts professor he told me of your plans for Potter. I had helped Barty greatly, by keeping Dumbledore's suspicions off target. He was deeply concerned when the Goblet of Fire pulled Potter out as fourth competitor. Knowing Barty well master, would I be correct that he did not inform you of me working along side him. When you called master, Dumbledore had already great suspicion of me, I had to stay behind, so I could help you my lord for future reasons."

Severus stared at Voldemort in the eyes not blinking, using the same technique used when faced to face with hippogriffs.

Voldemort turned his back, 'he seems to have bought this.' Severus did not dare rise until told so.

"Severus you are faithful deatheater. You may rise. Let Severus be an example to the rest of you, the act of true loyalty."

"Thank you master," Severus said rising slowly and stepping back into the inner circle.

Voldemort gave them different orders; Severus listened intently to Voldemort's instructions to fellow deatheaters. Severus noticed a silver arm on that useless fool Wormtail, Severus guessed it was to kill the werewolf Lupin. Lucius and fellow ministry workers were to gather information on ministry movements. Voldemort had sent a small group of deatheaters to find Karkaroff. Voldemort stood in front of Severus, "No doubt that meddlesome old fool is starting up his little order again, and I want you Severus, to find out as much information as you can without revealing your position."

"Yes master,"

"Any of your children are to keep close watch on Potter and report anything strange."

Severus gulped slowly, 'Slytherin students, must warn Albus right away.'

"You are dismissed until our next meeting."

Severus staggered back onto the grounds of Hogwarts, where he was met by an anxious Albus Dumbledore. He coughed slightly revealing blood. He felt a strong grip guiding him.

"Severus child," he could hear relief in Albus' voice. "I was worried."

"I'm fine," Severus hated it when Albus would get all concerned.

"Fine! You call this fine," Albus, said sternly, "I'm taking you to Poppy."

Severus struggled out of the old man's grip. "No, you will do no such thing. I am going to my chamber to rest." Severus snapped. He didn't dare look at Albus now, one look in those eyes and Severus would be defeated.

Albus tried to place an arm, to help him walk, but Severus pushed it away. "I'm fine, I can look after myself. I am not a child."

"Severus, I-"

"Look Albus," Severus sighed, "I apologise, I just want to go to my chambers and rest. I have my own storage of potions there. I'll be fine," Severus said as they entered the castle.

"Come see me when you're ready then," he heard Albus reply.

Severus walked to his chambers down in the dungeons; he flung open the potion cupboard, grabbing the necessary potions. He took the first vial and drank deeply, relief hitting his body instantly, all his aches and bruises and cuts began to ease in pain. He could feel his body relaxing. He walked towards his four-poster bed placing the other two vials on his bedside table. Severus sunk onto the bed sitting massaging his forehead. He could feel the potion doing its course. He struggled taking off his shoes. Severus then took the yellow potion for his headache. Severus was too tired to change out of his clothes and took the last vial a dreamless sleep potion. He felt his body instantly fall back, his head hitting the pillow, as Severus was succumbed by sleep.

Severus awoke to the sound of a soft gentle familiar voice calling his name, and was shaken slightly.

"Severus, come on child, I want you to eat."

Severus groaned, without opening his eyes said, "There is a reason why I put wards up around by chambers, Albus."

Severus got a chuckle from Albus. Severus tried to roll over to go back to sleep.

"Severus you can go back to sleep after you have eaten something," came a firm voice of Albus that left not room for argument. Severus' nostrils were suddenly filled with the aroma of food.

Severus turned his head to the right direction and opened one eye, to be faced by Albus sitting a chair with a tray of food floating beside him.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you," he growled. Before Severus could say anything Albus was up and helping him sit up, adding extra pillows.

"Albus-"

The tray of food was placed over his lap. Severus wasn't all that hungry as he saw the large amount that was on the tray.

"Eat!"

"Albus I'm not all that hungry."

Albus just held out a knife and fork, with a stern glare.

Severus made the mistake of trying to stare down the old man, and failed miserably. He sighed in defeat and irritation taking the knife and fork. He caught Albus smiling, obviously pleased with himself. Severus just glared at the man. Albus returned to the chair as Severus just stared at the food in distaste. He really wasn't hungry. He felt Albus' eyes watching him. Severus slowly began to eat. After a couple of mouthfuls, he did not feel Albus' intense stare upon him. Severus turned to Albus holding a photo frame. There was only two photo frames on his bedside table, one was of his father, mother and himself and the other of Sabrina and himself, when they were younger.

"What's Sabrina up to now days Severus."

"I don't know, I haven't heard from her in years, ever since she ran off with that- that meddlesome, insufferable, despicable idiot fool Hunter," Severus spat with hatred.

Albus just nodded in approval. It took Severus a couple of minutes till he couldn't eat any more. Severus pushed his plate away from him, exhausted.

Albus nodded his head in approval, and removed the tray. Albus summoned a house elf that took the tray and disapparated.

Severus had been fighting to keep is eyes open. He noticed he had suddenly became extremely drowsy like he had just taken a...then it dawned 'the bloody man drugged me.'

"Rest Severus," Albus said softly.

"Humph, no thanks to you," Severus' voice started out gruff and snappish but ended with a yawn.

"I want you fully rested and healthy by my standards not yours."

Severus slid down under the covers; there was no point in fighting a sleeping potion.

"How did you become a Gryffindor?" Severus replied resignedly as his eyes drooped and drifted to sleep.

"Rest well Sevvie,"

Albus replied quietly as he walked out Severus' chambers, replacing the wards up around Severus' chambers and left silently.


	4. Old Memories of Concern

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers:  
dshael: **my first ever review thank you  
**Little Tigger: **Thanks, I hope this story continues to interest you  
**Heart Of A Wizard: **Thanks for your wonderful words of encouragement  
**Desolation Lily: **THANKS  
**avisanimagi: **:PYou're suppose to keep that quiet naughty naughty shakes with pointed finger

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 3- Old memories of Concern**

Severus Snape got up and out of bed, ignoring what Albus wished. It was his body, he should be able to do what he saw fit. He put on his customary black robes, before he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus entered in his usual fashion sitting at his chair at the head table. Severus earned a glare from Albus as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

"Severus feeling better this morning," Minerva asked politely. She was one of the few foolish teachers that tried daily to get him into a conversation, and ever rarely got him to interact with them.

"Yes Minerva," Severus replied in a tone that indicated 'I'm just talking to you so you can stop asking questions.'

Minerva smiled slightly and didn't ask any more questions during the meal, but to Albus.

"Any of your children or grandchildren coming to see you these summer holidays Albus,"

"Sadly no," Severus heard Albus reply in a quiet tone.

Severus glanced at Albus to see only a faint sparkle in his eyes.

Severus felt Albus' sad waves. He could tell he missed them terribly.

"Oh," was all Minerva could reply. "Any replies for the Dark Arts job Albus," she asked.

"No... not yet, but it's early days, we still have 2 months until the new school year."

Severus stopped eating and took interest in the conversation.

"How about Arabella," Minerva suggested, "I'm sure she'd be happy to take the position."

Albus nodded his head that he would consider it.

Severus cleared his throat, "Actually I have a suggestion,"

Albus turned to him, his eyes sparkling, in a knowing way of what he wanted to ask. Minerva stared suspiciously. Severus thought a moment; those eyes of Dumbledore knew what he was going to ask, so Severus rephrased his original question.

"...If you cannot find a Dark Arts Professor, I will gladly take the position."

Minerva gave the look of 'over my dead body will I agree to that.' So Severus added,

"You know how hard it is to find a decent professor, people think it's cursed, plus with the Voldemort on the loose, I'm well qualified. It'll be so much easier to find a new potion professor."

Albus gave Severus a warm smile before saying, "I'll think about it."

Severus smirked at Minerva, who was making spluttering sounds. Usually Albus just said no in a polite speech, this time was a straight out answer, which was better then Severus could have hoped for.

Severus drank down his coffee and stood up to leave before turning to Dumbledore, "I'll be waiting in your office."

Severus made his way until reached Dumbledore's gargoyle, in which he said the password "Malteasers." 'What in Merlin are malteasers?' The gargoyle stepped sprang to life and let Severus enter. Severus entered Dumbledore's office and stood waiting patiently. He could feel he was being watched to find Dumbledore's pet phoenix staring at him. Severus remembered Dumbledore having this phoenix when he was at school. Severus stared at the phoenix who just stared back. 'The phoenix is a beautiful bird.' All of a sudden it flew towards him landing on his shoulder. Severus nearly had a heart attack. The phoenix lowered its head, as if it wanted to be petted. His memory gave little snippets of him doing this before... where had that come from? Severus was sure he had never done this before. Severus hesitantly lifted his hand, and gently stroked the bird's neck with the back of his hand. The phoenix let out a note of contentment. "You're a beautiful phoenix," he added as he continued to stroke it.

"Yes he is isn't he,"

Severus turned sharply. "Do you have to do that?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Sorry,"

The phoenix re-perched himself on Severus' shoulder. Dumbledore smiled before sitting himself at his desk. Severus stared fascinated that the bird was still perched on his shoulder. Most animals kept clear from him, this bird was bold. Severus wasn't really an animal lover in fact he hated animals. But there was something about this bird...

"Fawkes only perches on few people. In fact only one other person, who is sadly deceased."

"Who?"

"Lily Evans-Potter, although he is rather fond of Harry, sit." Dumbledore replied.

Severus walked carefully towards a seat.

"Why only few people Albus,"

"Fawkes, is attracted by loyalty, in other words you have shown me great loyalty at Voldemort's meeting," Dumbledore answered, his eyes warm and content.

Severus tore away from those eyes; he'd probably fail Albus soon enough once again. He didn't deserve his kindness.

"Now Severus, I thought I told you to stay in bed until I told you otherwise," Albus replied in an amused voice.

Severus glared at him, "You're not my guardian Albus, and before you say anything, I am over 18, I am not a child. I can look after myself."

Albus stared at Severus, "Severus don't be afraid of help when someone offers it, or be afraid to ask for it."

"I'm not afraid."

Albus smiled slightly, "Now what news do you have on Voldemort's movements."

Severus cleared his throat, and began. "Voldemort wasn't happy to see me, and nearly killed me on site, but at least let me give an explanation why I wasn't there at his rebirth. I managed to save my life by saying I was here at Hogwarts. Voldemort hasn't given plans on to attack muggles as such. He gave us each our own assignments; a few deatheaters are after Karkaroff, those who work in the ministry are to keep an eye on ministry movements. That idiot fool Pettigrew has a silver arm. I believe he is to kill the werewolf Lupin with it." 'Not a bad idea if you ask me,' Severus thought to himself. Severus saw Dumbledore's eyes fill with concern. "Voldemort has asked the Slytherin students to keep a close watch on Potter and anything strange. He hasn't told us of such about any plans involved with giants or breaking his loyal deatheaters out of Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded understanding saying, "I believe it would then be wise to send Hagrid and Olympia to persuade the giants now."

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"I hate to break up their honeymoon, " Dumbledore replied gravely.

Severus was about to nod until he repeated what Dumbledore just said. "You mean that Hagrid and her are-"Severus couldn't say it.

"Married yes, they eloped," Dumbledore said for him.

Severus was trying not to gag; the oaf Hagrid and that French doberman... married. Severus couldn't imagine the children. Severus shook his head at the thought.

"You haven't told me your mission Severus," Albus replied slowly.

"Well he knows that you have started up the Order again, and I am to find out as much information as possible without revealing my position."

Severus stared at Albus who let out a sigh what sounded in relief.

"Well that is easily arranged. I dreaded something much worse."

"So did I."

"Thank you Severus," Albus replied gratefully.

"No thanks," Severus replied stiffly, he deserved this for all the things he had done. Severus got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He could feel Albus' gaze on him.

"Severus," Albus replied.

'What now,' "Yes Albus,"

"Take it easy today, no brewing potions,"

Severus whipped around glaring, snapping darkly, "Albus-"

"Rest your body, otherwise you'll burn out."

Severus snorted, "You're worse then Poppy."


	5. Uncle Severus

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it, to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 4- Uncle Severus**

Severus stormed down to his dungeons, doors slamming open automatically as he neared them. 'The school board had no complaints about Remus teaching, and neither did parents as you would of thought Severus,' Albus' words echoed. 'You just wanted to protect your precious Gryffindor from fellow deatheaters. Plus he's a friend of your precious golden boy. If it were any other house, you wouldn't have done much about it. Now you want me to brew up the blasted potion, I'll make sure I can make it taste as horrible as possible.' 'Least the mutt isn't here,' another voice reasoned. 'True, I'd rather the werewolf then that insufferable imbecile.'

Before long Severus had everything ingredient out cut, shredded and crushed perfectly. He added the ingredients in the cauldron in the correct order stirring in a clockwise direction. He just took the potion off to cool when he heard Albus call him through the fire.

'What now? Want me to go rescue your precious golden boy from his palace or check if there reading him the right bedtime stories,' Severus thought coldly as he took his dragon hind gloves off, before entering his office.

"Yes Albus."

"Could you come to my office immediately please," Albus said before leaving straight after, before Severus could argue.

Severus just rolled his eyes. He walked quickly to Dumbledore's office; Severus said the password before knocking on the headmaster's office closed door.

"Enter,"

Severus entered to see a well-built man cradling a child who was clutching onto him, at if any moment he would disappear.

"Uh Severus, I'd like you to meet Mr. Murray. Mr. Murray, Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you," the chocolate brown haired man replied, shifting the child slightly, before extending his hand, but Severus didn't take it. The man looked and sounded like a ministry worker, with a foreign accent.

The man shifted uncomfortably on his feet, when Severus didn't take his hand.

"Relax Severus," Albus replied, "he isn't from the ministry- well not the English ministry anyway."

Severus hesitantly extended his hand out, still staring coldly at the man; there was something about this man he just didn't like. Severus caught eye of the child, she didn't look more then two, two and a half. The toddler was fast asleep but the grip she had on her father's robes looked like a death grip. She had midnight black hair. The man shook his hand smiling slightly.

"Severus sit down," Albus replied politely.

Severus looked at Albus who motioned to a chair at his desk.

"Severus Mr. Murray-"

"John,"

"John is an Auror in Australia."

Severus tensed in his chair.

"I believe this is the time I leave. Mr. Murray has a few things to discuss with you."

"No," the Auror replied. "I need a witness, that I have done my job correctly, it's normal Australian Auror procedure."

"Why is-" before Severus was cut off by the Australian Auror.

"Mr. Snape when was the last time you saw your sister?"

"Sabrina," Severus looked straight at the Auror.

He nodded his light green eyes with a sad glint.

"Years why?"

The Auror sighed softly with a hint of sadness.

"Did you know Hunter-"

"Yes, Sabrina ran off with him when she was 20," he spat.

The Auror nodded, "I am sorry to inform you but your sister Sabrina is dead."

Severus faced paled, "Dead... how?"

"She was killed."

Severus stared at the man, 'Killed!'

"For the last five years, your sister as been under AAPP."

"AAPP?"

"Australian Auror Protection Program."

"W-Why?"

"You see Mr. Snape your sister's husband, he was caught up in illegal potion brewing and dark spell castings. Not only that he had also abused her." The Auror now was trying to control his voice form shaking. "H-He then began killing people, he was very skilled with charm glamories and potions. That is what took us so hard for us to find him- he regularly changed his identity. He somehow found where your sister was hiding and casted a glamori charm mixed with a potion as one of the Aurors, and killed her," the Auror tried to disguise a sniff.

Severus sat stunned. His baby sister killed. He had lived longer then her that wasn't how it was suppose to be. Sabrina was supposed to live happily, with lots of children. He- He was not supposed to out live his younger sister. I knew there was a reason why he hated Hunter. Anger began to build up inside Severus, he was going to kill him, there's just no justice in the world. Severus caught eye with Albus, who was just as white as he was. His eyes filled with sadness. I should of wrote to her, I should of went and looked for her. I-. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, it was Albus with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was saying something but Severus didn't know what he was saying, not that he wanted to hear his pity. Albus' voice was distant but he could hear it, it was starting to get louder. "Severus!" Severus then felt himself come back to reality. He looked at Albus, "S-Sorry Albus what were you saying."

Albus had a sad smile before motioning around him. Severus noticed Albus' usually well-kept office was now a total mess. All off his book were now all over place, parchment everywhere, ink spilt, the window in Albus' office even had a crack in it.

"I-I'm sorry Albus, I didn't mean to do that." Severus fought hard to keep his voice steady. Severus was not going to let himself fall apart with that Auror watching.

"Mr. Snape, I apologise for being the bearer of bad news, but that is not all I have to tell you."

Severus glared at the man, "If you are going to tell me that, Hunter is still out there," his voice in a deadly growl. "I am not going to be held responsible for your bodily harm."

The Auror was now pale white looking down at his daughter and back up again.

"No Mr. Snape," the Auror replied. "He got the punishment he deserved. Hunter has received the Death Kiss," Severus watched the Auror spit out the name Hunter with as much venom as he could. The Auror was not fazed by the looks he received from Severus or Albus. "Hunter killed by brother, who was with your sister practically all through those 5 years. I believe he fell in love with Sabrina in the end." John cleared his throat; he was trying hard not to cry. "But that's not what I have to say."

"Then get to it," Severus snapped.

Severus felt Albus hand tense on his shoulder.

"Were you aware your sister has children?"

Severus heart stopped. 'No not them too. I'm an uncle. Uncle Severus that makes me feel old.'

"No."

The Auror looked a bit anxious. "Well... you had a niece and through medical reports say Sabrina was in the quite early stages of pregnancy," with that Severus saw the Auror blush slightly. It then clicked his brother had sex with my baby sister. He stared at the man up and down in disbelief. His brother had sex with my baby sister. Severus then noticed the child was starting to wake up. Amazing really that the child didn't wake up when he did accidental magic.

The Auror shifted uncomfortably under Severus' gaze. The child rubbed her eyes sleepily with one hand. The other hand not letting go of the man's robes. The Auror looked down at the child smiling softly. "Your niece Mr. Snape just survived, the brutal attack Hunter did on her. I managed to get there just in time to get Hunter off her. This Mr. Snape is your niece Isabelle."

If Severus wasn't sitting in a chair he would of collapsed by now. He stared at the child on the man's lap.

"Your sister talked about you often you know, she said if anything happened to her you would look after her kids."

Severus paled. 'Child, me look after a child. What was she, mad? I hate children.'

Severus glanced up at Albus who was smiling broadly the annoying twinkle in his eyes shining bright.

"John why are you delivering the child may I ask?" Dumbledore replied. "Isn't it usually social workers who bring the child."

John nodded slowly, "It usually is, but Isabelle is just so sweet and adorable, it's hard not to like her. I've grown rather attached to her," John added softly.

'Uncle, me look after a child. I can't look after children, especially little children like this. She's only a baby.'

Albus smiled. Isabelle looked around the office curiously. When she caught eyes with Albus she quickly buried her face back in John's robes. Albus chuckled softly.

"Mr. Snape Isabelle is four."

Severus couldn't move. 'I can't look after children, I know nothing about them.'

Isabelle peeped out of John's robes and stared at him curiously. Severus wasn't sure how to act around her. Isabelle definitely had her mother's looks. His heart ached. She had the traditional Snape black hair and the onyx black eyes. She had her mother's petite little nose compared to his hooked one. Isabelle had a light spray of freckles just over her nose, on her vanilla white skin. She looked like Sabrina when she was little. Severus could hardly see anything of Hunter about her, which he was thankful for.

John smiled softly at Isabelle. "Isabelle, sweetheart," he replied softly. Isabelle looked up at John. "Do you want to meet your Uncle?"

The child just buried her face back into his robes. "Isabelle this man here is your Uncle Severus, He's going to look after you now."

Isabelle looked at Severus shyly. Severus tried to look friendly but failed miserably when Isabelle's eyes became glassy and a tear ran down her face. Severus quickly looked away. 'Isabelle just looked at me and started crying.'

Out the corner of his eye was John who was now comforting Isabelle.

'There's no way I can look after her. She maybe blood but I can't look after her. I'm a deatheater for Christ sake. What if Voldemort found out? I'm more of a danger to her then her protector.'

"Hey, don't cry," he heard John choke out. "I'll miss you too,"

"I can't look after her," Severus blurted out.

John's head shot up at him. "What!"

"I-I can't look after her," Severus replied.

John stared at him in disbelief. "I can't. I'm no good with children."

"You're her only family. Hunter killed everyone on his side of the family. You is all she's got!" the Auror snapped hotly.

"Isabelle seems quite happy with you, and you're good with children. You said you were very fond of her."

The Auror looked down at Isabelle and up at Severus again.

"The only reason Isabelle is fond of me, is because I saved her from Hunter."

"See your already doing a great job being a parent to her," Severus retorted. 'Isabelle could get killed. It's better this way. She would have a much better survival rate.'

The Auror smiled slightly, "As much as I'd love to take her, Mr. Snape, I can't, it's against protocol."

Severus stared at the man, "Place her anywhere but with me, anywhere but this country in fact," Severus replied coldly.

"You can't be serious,"

"I am. Now if that's all, I believe I have a potion to store."

Severus got out of his chair and refused to look Dumbledore in the eye or the Auror that was now spluttering. He walked stiffly out the door and towards the dungeons. 'It was for the best.'


	6. The Deadly Gryffindor Ambition

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it, to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Reviews:  
Little Tigger: **Thanks for your wonderful reviews... I'm glad someone is enjoying it since no one else has bothered reviewing... kind of disappointing but you get that. THANKS for your reviews they mean alot!

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 5- The Deadly Gryffindor Ambition**

Albus stared sadly at Severus, as he walked out. He took notice that Severus refused to look anyone in the eye. Albus stroked his beard, he's frighten. Albus took note of John who was now trying desperately not to burst out in tears, as he got out the chair. John looked up at Albus, "Orphanage, I now have to place her in an orphanage," he cried out.

"Mr. Murray, you must understand is that Severus has had a hard life, he has very little worth of himself. Please, leave her here. Severus will eventually come round." 'If I have anything to do with it.'

John looked at the old man. "I can't do that, sir-"

"He's afraid John."

"Afraid,"

"He's been alone for a long time. Leave the papers with me, I'll make sure he signs them."

The Auror looked at Isabelle and up at Albus and smiled slightly.

"I'll probably loose my job for this... There are some things you need to know about Isabelle sir. You see, you've probably noticed that this child hasn't even made a peep of noise."

Albus nodded, "I noticed that, I thought she was just very shy."

"No, she hasn't spoken since it's happened. I myself have never heard Isabelle speak or any noise, but I and other Aurors were assured by her mother she can."

"Oh," Albus replied.

"You think he'll come round."

"He _will_, he just needs a bit of persuasion."

Isabelle was looking up at John, sadly. John smiled and kissed her forehead, in which he earned a little adorable smile.

"Isabelle this is Albus Dumbledore," John replied pointing at him.

"Hello sweetheart," Dumbledore replied softly.

"He's going to look after you until your Uncle Severus comes around."

Isabelle stared at Albus shyly.

"Almost everything she owns has been burnt Albus, the only thing that was in good tack was this." John pulled out a photo frame and handed it to Albus. It was a photo of Sabrina cuddling Isabelle who was laughing.

"She'll need new clothes and a few toys."

John slowly put Isabelle down on the ground. He desperately tried to pry the child's hands off his robes.

"Isabelle sweetheart let go of my robes."

Isabelle stared at him before shaking her head a furious no.

Albus could see the Auror was having problems so he walked up to Isabelle.

"It's ok sweetheart," Albus said gently kneeling down to her level. "You can let go of John's robes, come on."

The only thing that did was tighten Isabelle's grip. Albus saw a glint in Isabelle's eyes. Albus had seen that same glint before in Severus' eyes when he was insecure. Isabelle was scared. Albus gently placed a hand on Isabelle's arm. "It's ok sweetheart, you're safe here. Your safe." Albus repeated, he saw Isabelle loosen on of her arms the one he was holding. He gently moved his hand over top of hers. It was so big compared to her tiny one. "It's ok sweetheart, you're safe."Albus watched Isabelle's hand hesitantly unlatched John's robes. Albus looked at John who was smiling, "One arm to go."

Albus kept repeating the words but it didn't seem to work. Albus thought of the times Severus came here, when he was little, those days where he didn't have trouble calling him Uncle Alby, how he used to calm him down, especially after a terrible nightmare.

"Isabelle, it's ok, its safe, grandpa's here." 'Uncle Alby just doesn't sound right.' "Grandpa's here, its safe." he repeated again.

Albus smiled brightly as Isabelle's fingers uncurled. Albus swiftly scooped Isabelle up into a hug.

Albus looked at the Auror, who was also smiling. Albus kissed Isabelle's forehead, which had her hands clutched tightly on his robes.

The Auror had glassy eyes. The Auror looked away quickly before he pulled something out of his robes. It was a chocolate brown teddy bear. He walked up smiling sadly at Isabelle. "I'm horrible at saying goodbyes," he heard him mumble, before handing Isabelle the bear.

"Here sweetheart," he replied kissing her forehead. "You be a good girl."

Albus watched Isabelle staring at the bear, her eyes full of joy. She hugged it tightly, before her hands were out opening and closing wanting to go to John.

"I-I don't think it'll be a good idea," he stammered.

Albus chuckled before moving up, "I just won't let go of her, I think she wants to say thank you."

John wore a strained smile as he hugged her goodbye with a final kiss. Isabelle had a strong grip on John, but she let go slowly. "Goodbye sweetheart."'

John looked at Albus, "Goodbye sir, and thank you."

"Nothing at all John, I'll make sure Isabelle will remembers you."

Albus watched the man smile before crossing towards the fireplace, before he threw the floo powder in. Albus watched as Isabelle watched crying, waving slightly. John had tears in his eyes as he waved goodbye back before entering the flames, and was seen no more. Albus felt Isabelle's head bury itself into his robes, holding tightly onto her teddy. Albus kissed her forehead, once again.

Severus was lying on his bed, as he had been ever since the meeting with the Auror and when he met his niece Isabelle. 'She looks so much like Sabrina. Except Sabrina was taller at her age.' He had his face buried in his pillow; he had finally let the tears fall after 2 hours of staying in the same position. Severus knew Albus would break into his rooms one way or another. Severus was finding it hard to comprehend he had no family left. Sure he hadn't spoken to Sabrina or really thought about her but it still hurt. Severus looked at his watch it was dinnertime. He stretched before entering his bathroom to wash his face. Severus didn't really want to speak to Albus, but he probably had no choice, he was a persistent old codger. Severus slowly made his way to the Great Hall, 'Albus has probably told the rest of the staff, now I have to put up with their fake pity.'

Severus entered the Great Hall with his menacing glare as he came face to face with other staff members who had phony sad expressions, wishing to give their condolences. If any staff member had a brain they would keep away from him. Severus noticed that Albus was not sitting in his usual seat. Severus wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Severus sat down at the head table in his usual seat. He could feel the rest of the staff members staring at him, exchanging glances between themselves.

"Severus, I'm sorry about your sister Sabrina," he heard Minerva say, in a soft quiet voice. Severus turned to Minerva unable not to glare. Severus had a very tight hold on knife and fork, "Just remember Severus, if you ever need to talk..." 'I will not lose my temper, I will remain calm.' Severus closed his eyes counting to ten before opening his eyes just giving a nod to Minerva. During dinner it was very quiet, mainly every eye on him. Albus still had not arrived he was Minerva was fidgeting slightly. Curiosity got the better of him, "Minerva, where is Albus?"

"I'm not sure Severus," her eyes were still filled with sympathy, she shifted uncomfortably.

The rest of dinner was pretty uncomfortable, with the eyes staring at him; he heard his colleagues whisper in quiet voices. Severus couldn't tolerate this for very long so as soon as he ate he left quickly, retreating to his rooms. Once he was there he headed straight to his bed even if it was still early, He lied in comfort of the sheets with memories of Sabrina sweep over him. Severus felt guilty; he should have written to Sabrina, he should have done something. Images of Isabelle filled his head, he was an uncle, Severus still couldn't believe it, him an uncle. Isabelle looked so much like Sabrina almost a splitting image only Sabrina was taller and didn't have freckles on her face. Severus wished he could curl up and die. It should be him who was dead not Sabrina. He was a deatheater, he had killed people, he should be dead not Sabrina. Severus heard his bedroom door open. Severus knew it was Albus, no one else knew how to undo the wards surrounding his chambers. Severus pretended to be asleep, hoping he would go away. Severus listened to Albus' footsteps as they came closer to the bed.

"Severus," he heard the man's soft reply.

Severus didn't reply, 'now go away,'

He felt Albus sit on the edge of his bed. Severus knew Albus wouldn't leave him alone. He'd probably sit there until he supposedly woke up. Just like the time when he and Potter were having an interesting duel on broomsticks during a quidditch match. It was just the usual harmless charm, here and there, but nothing serious like tampering with brooms, until Black got involved. Black did something making him fall about 70 feet from air. No one had seen him fall until it was too late to save him. They were watching famous Potter catch the snitch instead. After that all sorts of things happened, He got knocked out, when he awoke, he could hear Poppy talking to him about finding some scaring on his back, saying things like abuse. True they were from Artimetis, but he didn't tell anyone that. He remembered Albus sitting by his bed holding his hand, thinking he was asleep. He somehow dozed off and when he awoke, the headmaster was there still. He remembered Albus asking about those marks, he lied to him. Told him he had gotten into Artimetis' potion garden, and got tangled up with a flesh eating plant, useful in a hair re-growth potion. Luckily Poppy told Albus, the marks were very similar. Artimetis was always looking for new ways of punishment.

Severus sighed, "What do you want Albus?"

"To talk to you," he replied.

"Could it of waited until the morning, I'm rather tired-"

"Severus!" he heard Albus in a very stern voice. Albus' tone made Severus feel like a student again, that he actually cringed.

"I will not let you barricade yourself in these dungeons, and beat yourself into the ground. You'll need help through this, I want to help, I don't want you to build up all these walls around yourself and live in your memories and forget to live," Albus replied stern as ever.

"I have not barricaded myself in my dungeons, nor do I have walls up around myself," Severus protested bolting up right.

"You don't let anyone in that good heart of yours Severus, you push everyone away and I don't see you out and about on Hogsmeade trips, let alone enjoy yourself at Christmas or dances."

"Christmas and dances are just not what I'm into, let alone watching over 500 children is exactly what I consider enjoyable, nor do I push people away."

"You're doing it right now," Albus replied with a slight smile.

Severus opened and closed his mouth, "No I do not. You're here," Severus replied matter-of-factly. Not until those words flew out of his mouth did Severus realise what he said. Before Severus could react or take back what he said, he was pulled into a tight hug.

"That I am child, that I am."

Severus just groaned loudly, "That's not what I meant Albus,"

"If you didn't want help you wouldn't of said it."

"I don't need help, I'm just fine. I'm not-"

"Fine, you changed Severus ever since after your mother died. I've known you a lot longer then you think I have. I remember the little boy who had a smile for everyone, the boy that used to demand hugs, the child that use to laugh, the child that use to call me Uncle Alby, the child who never used to have a problem with telling me what was wrong, and never kept things from me."

"Times change," Severus answered. Severus couldn't remember that much of his so called childhood let alone anything Albus was talking about. All he could remember was little snippets of good memories but even then they were never clear.

"Severus why did you stop coming to see me after your mother died."

"I don't know Albus, I don't even remember my childhood,"

'I didn't have one,' Severus sighed.

Bad memories filled Severus' thoughts, those nights Artimetis was drunk, angry or disappointed. Severus could still remember the intensity of pain of his first dose the Cruciatus Curse. He had only been eight and a half at a time. Severus shuddered. When Severus looked up he saw Albus staring at him his eyes full of concern, anxiousness, and something else, but what.

"You lied to me," Albus replied hoarsely.

Severus stared at the man confused,

""Why Severus?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Wha-"

"You know you're like a son to me, why?"

"WHY what?"

"When did it start?" Albus asked getting up from the bed.

"What start!" Severus replied all this answering in questions was getting confusing, as he too got up off the bed.

Albus turned around, "The abuse!"

Whatever Severus thought Albus was going to say, he didn't expect that. The little colour in his face drained away. Severus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"I-I-" his voice failed him. Severus clamped his mouth shut and looked down at the stone floor unable to say anything. The memories resurfaced instantly, the remembrances of the pain. Severus didn't hear Albus approach him. He felt Albus lift his chin up to look at him. His eyes were so full of emotion, Severus, couldn't pull those eyes away. Severus wanted to so badly turn away from those eyes that were like trying to open up his soul, and find his inner secrets, but his feet wouldn't budge.

"The past is past," Severus replied quietly, he managed to start his mind to command of looking down again.

"Child talk to me, you and I use to be so close," Albus' voice was so pleading, as he let himself be guided to the bed. "When did it start?"

Severus sighed deeply, trying desperately to keep the horrors from his mind. How was he going tell when he could hardly remember himself, let alone making Albus understand?

"Severus is it me, you don't want to talk to me, but you must understand you need to talk to someone," Albus persisted.

Severus was too shocked to reply because of what he was hearing. Didn't want to talk to him, talk to him, he'd rather Albus then anyone else. He didn't want to speak to some shrink that was going to mess with his head.

Albus obviously took Severus' silence the wrong way, as he stated, quietly, "I'll organize a counselor." Severus didn't realise Albus had moved, he was still in the shock of his assumption- preposterous.

Not only until a minute later still shocked, did Severus' mind register to him what Albus said. 'I'll organize a counselor.' Organize a -

Severus jumped off the bed and tore out the door calling "Albus!"

Severus knew once that counselor was organized he would have no say in the matter after that. Albus would persist him to go, assuring him it was okay, thinking he was frightened of talking about it. God knows what he would do. Severus sprinted into a run down to Dumbledore's office knocking down Flitwick as he did so.

When he got to Dumbledore's gargoyle he gasped out the password.

He ran through Albus's office. "ALBUS!" Severus shouted, before running into the next section of his office, "ALB-"he half shouted to find Albus next to the fireplace with Floo powder in his hand, staring at him very alarmed.

"Severus, child what in Merlin-"

"No... consel... counselor," Severus gasped out. He made it just in time. Albus must know a secret passage to get here so quickly.

Albus walked quickly over to him as Severus bent down deeply breathing in relief.

"What child what is it? I didn't hear what you said before."

Severus looked up still panting, lifting a hand up to signal wait.

"No... no counselor," he breathed out slowly looking up at Albus, his eyes very stern and had not twinkle, which made Severus look down again.

"That is out of the question Severus. I want to help you... you need to talk to someone," Albus replied walking back over to the fire.

"No," Severus replied, quickly grabbing Albus' hand firmly, from getting any closer to the fire to call the counselor.

"Severus! Let go child, I know your scared but you need to talk to someone."

"I don't want a counselor," he growled.

"You may not want it Severus, but you need it," Albus replied very firmly.

"No, no counselor Albus, please," Severus, pleaded desperately; hoping Albus would understand what he was trying to say without actually saying it. He wanted to talk to Albus; he wanted to be helped.

"No child, I told you before that is out of the question. I know you don't want this Severus but I want to help you and I am sure this will help. Now let go of my wrist Severus, or do I have to stun you."

Severus couldn't believe this, did he have to spell it out, looks like he was going to have to.

"Severus, let go of my wrist," Albus said soft but firm.

Severus tried pleading without saying something one last time staring into his eyes. Albus' eyes were full of concern.

"Severus," he replied more forcefully.

Severus slowly let go of his wrist.

"I know your scared Severus but it'll be for the better," Albus replied assuring patting his shoulder before walking back to the fireplace.

Severus took a deep breath, he better say it now or forever now he would not be the same again.

"I don't want a counselor, I want you," Severus replied almost in a whisper. He did it, he asked for help. He stared at Albus uncertain, before unable to hold his gaze, instead he fiddled with the end of his robe sleeve

"Severus I told you that it was-"

Severus quickly turned around the way he came running through, what was the point of asking for help if he wasn't going to receive it.

"What?" Albus exclaimed.

He began walking out the room until he heard "Stupefy" Then everything went black.


	7. Memories of Return

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.  
**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Reviews:  
Little Tigger: **Thanks for your review, I'm glad that you like my story and I'm glad it has an impact upon you! The checkbox I did that at the beginning of my first chapter of the story... it said Do Not accept anonymous reviews and it was ticked. I changed it so it was clear... Knowing me I haven't dont it right....  
**uncannyinstigator: **Thanks for your review!  
**Heart Of The Wizard: **Hey thanks for your words of encouragement! I thought I had lost you as a viewer but thank goodness I havent.

**Only a few more chapters to go people!- tell your friends everybody!**

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 6- Memories of Return **

When Severus awoke he found the headmaster beside him smiling brightly his eyes over bright with his blasted twinkle. Severus looked around and realised he must be in Albus' chambers. He looked at Albus again he still hadn't said anything but still grinning happily or idiotically which ever way you look at it. Severus made himself sit up, trying to avoid Albus' eyes. He looked at his hands Albus' happy mood was unnerving. Next thing he new he was being hugged tightly, "Severus, oh Sevvie," he replied.

"What did you just call me?" Severus growled. Where had that come from?

At this Albus released him, "I used to call you that when you were little."

"Little-" he spluttered.

"Don't you remember?"

"No," he replied quietly, he couldn't remember his childhood; he couldn't remember his father let alone his mother. "I don't remember much of my childhood."

"Every child remembers their childhood Severus, I'm over 100 and I remember bits of my childhood.

"You probably had a good one," Severus stated stiffly.

"Very child remembers something good in their childhood, you use to come here all the time, you use to love it here- hmm unless... lie down Severus."

"What?"

"Lie down, I want to see something," Albus insisted before mumbling something, Severus was sure he caught the word Artimetis.

"It won't hurt child lie down,"

"I'm not afraid, and I am not a child! Just curious what you are planning to charm me with," Severus replied hotly before lying back down on Albus' bed. He heard Albus chuckle slightly.

"Close your eyes, and empty your head from thoughts."

"Think of nothing you mean,"

"Yes, exactly."

"Do you do this on your Gryffindor students? Because they must pass with flying colours," Severus chuckled to himself, seeing Albus with a slight glare of annoyance.

"Clear your thoughts Severus,"

Severus grunted as he concentrated on driving his thoughts away.

Severus felt Albus' wand touch his temple, before he heard Albus mutter a spell under his breath in some language, with a few words of Latin. Severus began to feel feverish and sweaty, his throat became dry. Was this supposed to happen? He then felt as though he had been hit by a bludger right at his temples. He faintly heard Albus stop muttering because his temple was thumping so loudly. Severus opened his eyes, blinking, he hoisted himself up, but being hit by a spell of dizziness, he lied back down on the bed. He looked at Albus who looked down right angered. Severus was uncertain, if he should ask what happened or let alone speak.

"Am I supposed to have a thumping headache?" Severus asked slowly.

He watched Albus' features soften slightly; suddenly a potion zoomed through the room. "Drink," he ordered.

Severus took the flask and thankfully recognized it as a strong headache cure. Severus drank it greedily, relief spread straight to his head; he smiled in satisfaction.

Albus still looked angered and grim at the same time.

"Well..."

"I should of known ages ago," Albus growled out angrily.

Severus wasn't sure if that was directed at him or Albus directing it at himself, so he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Severus it's not your fault, I should of known something was wrong, when you never came to visit. I just thought you were still angry over the fight-" his voice trailing off before, "Severus I'm sorry."

"Albus, what was that spell?"

"Artimetis had put a dark ancient memory charm on you," Albus growled out. "The caster of this charm Severus can wipe a certain memory or memories away. How in Merlin Artimetis found out the chant for this spell? I have no idea. Severus he wiped away some of your- well what I believe are your better childhood memories. He obviously thought you were too caring person. Depending on how good charms ability Artimetis, he might have actually wiped them or just not let your mind visit them. Considering you don't remember calling me Uncle Alby-" Severus went a deep crimson- "I believe he took any memory containing your father, and myself and your time as a child at Hogwarts."

Severus was gob-smacked, and Severus thought he just couldn't remember.

"We'll certainly try and get those memories back Severus, and if I do succeed I wish to apologize now, for our little fight Severus... that is if you are willing of course."

Severus was slightly numb, comprehending what he had just been told. His childhood memories were stolen from him; by the one person he hated most. Memories of his father- family memories- good memories, he took. How dare he? Rid of his happiness, Severus finally thought Voldemort actually might have done himself a favor in killing Artimetis.

"Severus, child,"

""Am I wrong in feeling Voldemort did me favor killing him?"

Albus didn't say anything probably unsure how to respond.

"I want my memories back," Severus declared.

At this he saw Albus smile brightly.

After about half an hour in Albus' office of explaining what was going to happen to him and what he might feel, warning him of if he felt a sharp pain in the back of the head to tell him to stop right away- the normal consequences of an ancient charm. Severus didn't like the consequence of what could happen if he was too stubborn to tell Albus that he was in pain. Eventually Albus was ready to perform the counter charm. Severus was beginning to feel anxious of what memories would be restored. Severus lied on his bed; he told Albus he would be more comfortable in his own dungeons. Albus on the contrary seemed quite happy to push him out of his office after he asked Albus what the new door in Albus' office lead to.

Severus was once again asked to clear his thoughts. He heard Albus began the incantation. It was vitally important he kept his head clear so that once he feel deep into his subconscious sleep he could let the chant do it's work

Severus felt an annoying tickling sensation spread all over his temples. This was the first stage and he had to be careful here. A sharp or anything painful in his limbs meant that the memories had been properly wiped and disposed of. Albus' voice droned on eventually making Severus sleepy and drifting him to sleep.

Severus watched the first scene play in front of him, in absolute wonder.

"Sevvie," he heard a female voice call. -There was that blasted name again.

Severus was playing with a dragon; Severus guessed he was about 2-3 years old.

He watched himself run out his room still carrying his dragon and toddle down the stairs very carefully, holding onto the rails for dear life. He then watched his younger version of his father at the bottom of the stairs, beside his mother, with a big smile on his face watching him. It was obvious his father had been away or something, with look in his eyes. Severus noticed, that his younger self was so concentrated on not falling down the stairs to notice his father.

He watched his father look at his mother pleadingly, before rushing up to him scooping him up, as Severus himself call out in a loud childish voice "DADDY!"

Severus just watched in shock, at the family scene played out in front of him. Severus watched himself bury his head in the crook of his father's neck saying "missed you," and his father nodding walking down the stairs holding him.

Severus watched and saw how close his father and he had once been, and how even his father seemed to despise his son's nickname 'Sevvie,' but never said it in front of his mother.

As the many memories progressed Severus began to see a side of him he had never really seen.

Severus watched in contentment of the happiness of a childhood he once had. Severus watched his younger self how shy he had been. Severus watched himself in dread running up to what definitely was the younger version of Albus, crying out Uncle Alby. So he did call him that? He now understood why Albus said he demanded hugs. Hugging everyone he ever contacted himself with and if he didn't get one would say arms out reached 'Hug!'

Severus witnessed his very first Quidditch match at 6 years old, with his father, and his times at Hogwarts. Severus watched in horror of the fact that he invited Remus Lupin to his house and how close they had once been as children, happily flying on toy broomsticks.

Severus let out in high laughter after he found out what Minerva McGonagall was wearing the day he met her. All that make-up looked hideous, and to top it all off his younger self replied, "Hello Ms. McGonagall, you look very ugly today."

He howled in laughter, until he heard himself reply, "I'm sorry Ms. McGonagall, I didn't mean to make you sad, but daddy says, to tell truth even if its gunna hurt them, to stop them from making a colmpeete fool of themselves." Severus watched him take her hand and squeezed it, "I sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its ok Sevvie-"The younger McGonagall replied ruffling his hair, "Thank you for telling the truth, don't know who I was trying to kid anyway."

Severus opened and closed his mouth flabbergasted.

Further memories proceeded, Severus watched almost in tears as he watched his father become weaker and weaker, and then his funeral. Severus sniffed as he watched his father's funeral, how heart-broken his mother was. His younger self was planted on Albus' lap who was hugging him fiercely. Severus watched his younger self who did not understand, what was really going on. The younger Severus' who was so caring tried to comfort his mother only making his mother cry even more, and then how often after that he'd make his mother cry saying "Where's Dad, when's he coming home?" He also watched his mother's stomach swell, and eventually being told he was going to big brother.

Severus watched sadly how depressed his mother became and how Albus seemed to explain to him better about his father's death. How much he helped him. Severus watched the memories and how he spent more time with Albus, and how much they did things together. Severus became sort of uncomfortable, how he was going to act around Albus now, with his heart touched by the man, but he'd never admit that aloud to anyone.

Severus was glad that even his younger self never liked Aritmetis, ever since he laid eyes on him. Severus watched how gentle he was with Sabrina, always wanting to help. He still spent time with Albus until his mother tried explaining that Albus had his own family, to do family things with. He watched as his younger self spent less time with Albus and more time at school. Severus felt his own devastations when his mother told him she was getting married to Artimetis, and he was going to be his new dad now. He watched happily as his younger self-yelled, "He's never going to be my dad, my dad is Salazar Snape and always will be!" and went to the Floo powder and floo to Hogwarts. Severus felt angry at the fact Albus told him to give the man a chance. Severus became saddened as he watched his mother become extremely ill. Severus saw what Albus was apologizing for. Severus in his memories hadn't seen Albus that much because he was always doing something with his grandchildren, and his mother told him not to interrupt his family time. Severus' class was performing a little play, which he was acting in, and watched his younger self ask Albus over the fire,

"Uncle Alby,"

"Sevvie, it's great to see you."

He watched his younger self feel and become nervous.

"I-I was wondering-"

"What is it Sevvie?"

"I was wondering if- if, you would come to my class play and watch me," he asked himself softly, afraid of being rejected. "But I understand if you don't wanna come, or if you're doing something with your family."

"When is it Severus," Albus asked.

"13th of July, It-it's a Saturday night."

"Severus that's a couple of weeks away."

"Y-Yeah, I thought maybe if I ask early maybe you wouldn't be too busy," Severus replied quietly staring at his shoes. Severus felt his disappointment grow.

Severus watched Albus' face smile slightly.

"Of course Severus, I'll come."

Severus felt his younger self's happiness, "Really, you'll come."

Albus laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good cos, I really wanted you to come, since Mum's sick and she won't be coming."

"Is Aritmetis coming to watch you?" Albus asked quietly.

"N-No... he said he can't come, cos he doesn't want to leave mum by herself or Sabrina," Severus replied quietly. "Not that I wanted him to come," - Severus smiled when he said this. "But I thought it would be polite to ask."

Albus had a sort of worried expression, "Well, I'll be there, I promise."

When the play night was on he felt his younger self's hurt and disappointment, after the play, when his younger self watched other people's families congratulate their kids, and no one was there to congratulate him. His younger self searched for Albus but he wasn't there.

That night after the play, Severus ran to the fireplace and called Uncle Alby, his younger self was worried Albus became ill or something. When Albus' head popped through the fire, Severus quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm never better, I had a nice sleep, I took Alice to the magical Zoo-Severus, what's the matter?"

Severus could feel his younger self's pain, anger, sadness and devastation. Severus turned quickly and ran to his room crying. He had forgotten.

After that Severus watched his younger self refused to talk to Albus after that, and the fact his mother was slowly dying didn't help. As Severus' mother's life was becoming shorter Severus began sniffing again. Severus was reminded by his next powerful memory of his promise his mother told him before she died. That was the last memory Severus saw before he descended into an endless swirling darkness and that is when Severus woke up.


	8. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 7- Misunderstanding**

When Severus awoke his face was wet, and his eyes were puffy. Severus realised whatever emotions he suffered through the memories he acted. He swung his legs over the bed sitting on the edge. Severus didn't know what to say, think or do. Severus yawned rubbing his eyes he was slightly tired. It was then Severus noticed the plush armchair beside his bed. Albus had been here- meddlesome old coot; unbeknownst to Severus that he smiled somewhat. Severus looked at the clock to realise that dinner was about to start in 10 minutes. Had he been watch in those memories over a day? He got up and went to the bathroom doing his usual business. Severus changed into clean robes when his stomach let out a large hollow growl. Severus began walking towards the Great Hall when he remembered a secret passage he found when he was a child. He took a right pressing into one of the bricks with a little marking in the left corner, before it opened up revealing some staircases. Severus trod carefully making his way up the staircase. Before long he came out just left of the Great Hall. Severus was about to open the Great Hall doors when he met up with Minerva. Severus had to control himself not bursting out laughing.

"Severus,"

"Minerva."

"Great to see you out of your dungeons after two days," she replied.

"W-What?" Severus replied.

"Last time I saw you was Monday night, today is Wednesday. Albus said you weren't to be disturbed. What were you doing down there?" she asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"None of your business Minerva."

"Touché," Minerva muttered to herself.

Severus sat down at the head table; Flitwick was glaring at him. He obviously hadn't forgotten the incident when Severus knocked him down. Well it was his fault anyway for being so short. He was the charms professor, why didn't he just charm his legs longer.

Dinner was served and it was another dinner without Albus. What was he doing?

"Minerva what is Albus doing or where is he?"

Minerva looked at him stiffly before mocking, "That is no concern for you Severus," before returning to her meal.

Severus glared at Minerva before letting out an angered cat meow; Severus smirked as it still had the effect of winding her up after 20 years. Her head whipped in his direction.

Severus just chuckled, "Look whose touché now," he mocked back.

Severus smirked watching Minerva grit her teeth from letting out a retort which she might regret later.

"Tell me in my two day absence have you been able to find a DADA professor?"

"I might teach it again," Flitwick replied.

"Will you Filius," Minerva replied happily.

Severus just raised an eyebrow, "So by your statement Minerva, you haven't found another candidate. Least I know the students are going to have good aim by the end of the year if you teach Filius."

Severus knew Minerva didn't get the insult when she replied, "Did he just compliment you, Filius," before Minerva put her hand to Severus' head, "Severus are you feeling ok."

Severus just replied, "Gryffindors complete-"

"Completely intellectually challenged," Flitwick interrupted.

Severus and Flitwick just laughed as Minerva let out an angry hiss.

"I was going to say utter fools, but intellectually challenged are the proper words."

Severus earned a slap across the head, from Minerva. Severus noticed Minerva's nostrils flaring.

"Animagus- a cat indeed, I swear on Merlin's grave, you were a horse in another life."

This made Flitwick spit out his drink in laughter.

"And if you had an animagus Severus you'd be a slug," Minerva retorted.

Minerva's retort wasn't really that much of a comeback. She simply huffed and stormed out the Great Hall.

"Look, when you really look at her she even walks like one," Severus snorted.

Flitwick laughed loudly "She does doesn't she."

Severus thought this was going well considering Filius was angry with him before, and was now laughing. But a new threat had arisen. Filius was challenging for the Dark Arts position, and would most probably receive it again. Severus was sure Filius just said that to try and tick him off, but to be on the save side, he better apologise.

"Filius, I do apologise for knocking you over they other day," he relied quiet enough, for no one else but him to hear. Severus saw Flitwick's very shocked expression. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Minerva is right, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, last time I ever apologise to anyone," Severus snapped. Severus just began muttering to himself, "try to do the right thing, and they think you've lost you owls in the owlery."

Severus could still see Filius' shocked expression out the corner of his eye.

"Apology accepted Severus," Filius replied quietly.

After he had eaten, Severus yawned. All that memory searching for two days had finally tired him out. He walked down to his dungeons, with his mother's promise still plaguing his mind. Severus entered his bedroom, his eye catching the photo frames on his bedside table. The one of his father, mother, and himself was taken on a family picnic. His father was ruffling his hair before tickling Severus, while his mother watched with a glass of champagne in her hand. He rested his eyes on Sabrina and him. Sabrina was crying cradling her arm and Severus watched himself kneel down to Sabrina hugging her tightly, tickling his sister, making her laugh, where she then buried herself in his chest, smiling, before kissing his cheek.

Severus placed the photo fame back down before going to his bookshelf about doing some light reading before going to bed.

Severus was interrupted from his reading, by his bedroom door opening. Albus walked through the door, obviously surprised seeing Severus awake. Severus stared at him, unable to speak. Severus saw Albus stop in his tracks uncertain to walk in, Severus had never seen Albus unsure before, and it was slightly disturbing. He eventually walked in the tension the room slightly lifted.

"Severus," Albus replied lightly.

It took a while for Severus to find his voice, "Albus,"

"Well..."

"It worked," Severus replied nervously. His memories- new memories kept resurfacing.

Albus sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at him, uncertainty looked like in his eyes.

The tension built up in the room once again. Severus looked at his hands.

"I-I don't know what to say," Severus replied.

"It's ok Severus, you are welcome."

"I-I-" Severus couldn't say it.

"I've missed you Severus," Albus replied quietly. "Does this change our friendship?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"Of course it does," Severus replied.

Severus suddenly felt sadness around him radiating off of Albus. Albus hadn't said anything he was just sitting there, his breathing rather erratic. Why was he sad- Severus realised he had just misinterpreted what Albus had asked. Albus was asking was he forgiven for what he did years ago, not whether the relationship of friendship had changed.

"Albus I-"

"N-Never mind Severus, I understand," Albus replied, standing up off the bed.

"No you don't."

"I maybe old Severus, but I haven't completely lost my owls in my owlery yet."

"Will you just listen for a-"

"Severus I understand, how much pain do you have to inflict I-"Albus just wasn't letting him speak; Severus wanted to say he misinterpreted the question, but how was he supposed to if he couldn't get a word in. He wanted his attention; suddenly a memory arose again. Severus paled slightly, should he, what would be the consequences of the word? Suddenly another question arose, what would be the consequences of Albus leaving the room without understanding? Severus took a deep breath; hell was going to pay for this.

"Hug!" Severus called loudly, stopping Albus in mid-sentence. He had the expression of confusion and lost, so Severus tried again, rather croakily "Hug,"

Albus was still shell-shocked, obviously because he hadn't moved, his eyes like quaffles. Severus cleared his throat.

"Now that I have your attention Albus, I misinterpreted your question. I forgive you, but as I say before it changes the relationship between you and me, I'm sort of lost. I have these memories that resurface every time I see you, one of the headmaster, friend, confidant they other of that man, that I called Uncle Alby, the person who helped me, when my father died. It's all very confusing."

Severus watched Albus move back to his bed. Severus could feel Albus' cheerful presence once again. This made Severus a lot more comfortable, Severus never liked to upset Albus after all he had done for him in his life- even before his new memories. Severus began to relax after a few minutes, when Albus struck up a casual conversation. Severus could feel himself getting drowsy but due to the respect he had for Albus didn't tell him to leave. Albus' tone of voice became more soothing, quite and droning, making keeping his eyes open a lot more difficult. Severus could feel his eyes heavy every second, before they completely closed.

Severus tried opening his eyes when he felt, a gentle firm grip lie him down, but they wouldn't open.

Before Severus was overtaken by sleep he heard a soft distant voice reply, "Sleep well my child, we'll talk more in the morning."


	9. Curiosity Kills the Snake

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Reviewers:  
uncannyinstigator: **Thanks for your encouagement

**Heart of the Wizard: **Thanks

**Cow as White as Milk: **Thanks its great to see new reviewers

**Little Tigger:** Thanks for your words of support as always!

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO PPL I WANT BIG REVIEWS AND NEW REVIEWERS IF POSSIBLE:) **

****

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 8- In which Curiosity Kills the Snake**

Much to Severus' displeasure, Albus began his counseling the following morning, in Albus' sitting room. Before his new memories, Severus never knew the room existed, but he spent most of his spare time in here when he was younger. Severus didn't know where to start nor was he sure if it was helping him or Albus, with Albus, shattering his office window, startling Fawkes from his slumber. Severus saw the anger mount in his eyes as the session went on. During his third session with Albus that week they were interrupted by a loud shrill cry.

Severus stood up, as did Albus who then bolted out the room. Severus had never seen Albus really move so fast. By the time Severus entered Albus' office Albus was nowhere in sight, except for Fawkes who was now perched on Albus' desk. Severus did notice though his office chair had been moved, to right up against a now fallen Fawkes perch and that the mystery door Severus queried Albus about, was now slightly open. What was Albus hiding behind that door? Curiosity got the better of Severus, as he walked silently towards the door. He was just outside the door; he could hear faint whimpers and Albus murmuring in a soft gentle tone. What was Albus doing? What was it that he was hiding? Severus peeked through the crack of the door to see Albus sitting on a low single bed with his back to the door. He looked like he was holding something. What was it? - An illegal creature? Severus shook his head quickly that was something Hagrid would do not Albus. Severus was too curious now he wanted to know what was going on. Severus gently pushed the door open; Albus still hadn't turned. Severus didn't feel comfortable in the fact Albus did not know he was there, unlike his students, so he rapped lightly on the door before he walked in. Albus turned his head quickly to him.

"What have you there Albus?" he asked, as the thing in his arms was still out of view.

"Something precious," he replied amused before returning to his original position Severus found him in.

Severus walked closer to the bed and peered over his shoulder. Severus nearly died in shock of what he saw that was in Albus' arms. That mop of hair he'd recognize anywhere, he saw it everyday for it was exactly like his- but less greasy. It was his niece Isabelle.

How dare Albus go above his word? There was a distinct reason why he didn't want her around. For the sake of the Snape lineage- he wasn't getting married anytime soon- but most of all, for her safety. He was a deatheater- a spy his only purpose of living. To stare at hell himself, suffer torture, come back with an inch of his life, with no one to worry about him, no one to care he was alive, no one he had to care about, then to repeat the cycle over and over again until the end of his dying days or when the dark lord was finally defeated. What in Merlin was she doing here?

Isabelle looked up from the comfort of Albus' chest to see Severus. She immediately buried her face back in Albus' chest.

"It's alight," Severus heard Albus say soothingly to Isabelle. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

Severus watched Isabelle nod, "Where does it hurt sweetheart?" Isabelle held out her arm to Albus. Albus rolled up the child's pyjamas' sleeve, to see a small fading red mark. Severus watched his anger building up, 'she shouldn't be here.' Severus watched surprised as Albus kissed the mark, "There all better," Albus cooed, "Be more careful next time, hmm?" Albus scolded gently.

Severus watched his niece bury her head back in Albus' chest, and Albus letting her snuggle into him.

"What is she doing here?" Severus growled.

Severus heard a faint muffled noise.

"Severus lower your tone, you're scaring her."

Severus just glowered at Albus; Albus just ignored him.

"How about some breakfast?" Albus asked Isabelle. Isabelle gave a nod. Severus just stood rooted on the spot, and continued to glower at Albus as he walked past holding Isabelle's hand out the room. If looks could kill Albus would have been dead by now, six times over.

Severus followed Albus out into the living room where a table appeared with 3 chairs, with two cups and a teapot and a plate with a slice of toast with a plastic cup full of juice.

Albus could see Severus seething in anger, but he needed this. Albus sat down at the table watching Isabelle carefully climbing onto the chair.

"Severus tea,"

"No, I want to know why she's here."

Albus glared at Severus that was no way to talk about a child. She may only be four but children have an uncanny ability to feel people's emotions especially when it's about them. Albus smiled softly at Isabelle who was eating her peanut buttered toast happily.

"Isabelle, I'm just going to talk to your uncle in my office ok," Albus said.

Isabelle peeped around her chair, pointing at Severus, before quickly hiding herself behind her chair again.

Severus stood impatiently in the room waiting for Albus' explanation; he got the shock of his life when Isabelle pointed at him.

"Yes, that's you're Uncle Severus. I'm going to talk to him."

Albus stood out of his chair still slightly angry with Severus for his actions of pretending his niece was not there. Albus motioned Severus to follow him into his office, as Albus closed the door behind him.

"What is SHE doing here? How dare you go against my wishes, I don't want her here! I-" Severus yelled.

"SEVERUS SALAZAR SNAPE! You will not use that tone with me," Albus replied in a roar.

Severus stared at Albus in shock. He hadn't ever heard Albus yell at anybody like that, let alone state his full name in years. Severus saw the anger that now mount in his eyes. All of Severus' anger melted away he now felt quite ashamed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Severus quickly turned away unable to stand looking into Albus' intense gaze, their pierce like hot daggers.

"Why?" Severus replied croakily.

Albus hadn't used that tone of voice in a long time, but nevertheless still had the same harsh effect, of instantly quieting people and making them have your attention. Albus watched Severus immediately calm down, and which quickly changed, as Albus read was shame. Albus quickly let his anger drop, Severus was now in reasonable mood to talk civilly with.

"Why is she here?" Severus asked again.

"Why shouldn't she be here?" Albus questioned quietly.

"Because I said so," Severus replied angrily.

If the situation weren't this serious, Albus would be laughing right now. Severus at the moment was doing a very good imitation of a spoilt child who hadn't gotten their way. Albus knew he had to tred carefully if this was going to work.

"Why Severus don't you want her here?" Albus asked quietly.

"Because I said so!"

"That is not an answer Severus... why?"

"Because I hate children," Severus stated.

"Then why do you teach children?"

"Because I have to and no one else would give me a job. I'm a coward and I seek refuge in the castle."

Albus stared at Severus' turned back; this wasn't how it was suppose to go. Albus knew Severus would be a good parent if he given himself the chance what he needed was a little self-confidence and to once again not to be afraid open his heart up. Severus was a very loving man, Albus believed, however Severus had over the years not lost but misplaced the emotion. That is what Albus needed to work on.

"You are not a coward my boy far from it, what is your real reason why you don't want Isabelle here?"

Severus didn't say anything. He was a coward he knew it, and Albus had this stupid over confidence in people. Him look after a child I don't think so; he was a deatheater.

"You know what I think Severus," Albus started.

"No," Severus replied sharply, "and I don't want to hear it."

"You're scared, scared of being a parent, looking after a child, scared of opening you're heart," Albus replied softly.

Severus slumped his shoulders in defeat; Albus' words broke his barrier, they were all true, hardly anything got passed the man. Damn him for being so perceptive.

"I'm a deatheater Albus," Severus replied.

"No, you were, but you are on the light side now."

"But she's so little,"

"Even more so for you to take her in,"

"You know what I'm like in teaching students, what makes you think, I going to be any good at being a parental figure," Severus replied now facing the man.

"Because I believe you can, just like I believed in you could return to the light side and become a spy "

"I failed then, looked what happened to Potter and Lily, all I ever do is fail people."

"Lily and James weren't your fault,"

"I-"

Albus grasped Severus by the shoulders in saying "IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!" in a firm voice, saying each word slowly in emphasis. "They died at Voldemort's hands and Voldemort's hands alone."

"But-" Severus started.

"But what Severus?" Albus knew Severus loved the child, he had seen it in Severus' eyes that day in his office. Just a bit more prodding and it wouldn't be long before Severus would see that he was right and give in.

"What if Voldemort finds out about her? I-I-"Severus looked down unable to go any further.

Albus looked at Severus, he had finally gotten the boy to accept the child and an added bonus forced him to admit he loved the child- not that it wasn't hard to love such an adorable child like Isabelle.

"You what Severus?"

"I-I love her too much," Severus whispered. "I'm more of a danger then I am her protector. That's why- that's why I don't want her here, Voldemort would use her against me, and he would capture her and torture her until I fulfilled my tasks and I would forever do Voldemort's every whim and that is why I am not fit to be a parental guardian. She would have a much larger survival rate without me in her life. That's why I asked her to put her in an orphanage, so she would have a better life, with people that would give her the love and attention she properly needs."

"Severus what makes you think she would have a longer life, with Voldemort running around the place. If Isabelle was to go to an orphanage, you still don't have the guarantee that she'll live. You know better then I do that Voldemort likes to attack orphanages; it was where he was brought up, also what makes you think she will be given to a well-loving family, she could be given to nice people that could turn extremely violent. I think Isabelle would have a longer life being here with you. She is in the safety of one of the safest places during this war; you cannot be with Isabelle 24/7 Severus trying to give her protection-no parent can, but will be able to prevent it, and a well-loving family? I think most of us teaching staff will find places in for hearts for her- she already has mine, and she'll have many brothers and sisters when school starts up again," Albus argued.

"But-" Severus started.

"But what Severus?" Albus asked mused, Albus knew he had won this battle. Albus was looking forward being in the grandpa role again.

"But... but... but-"Severus rummage around in his brain for another logical explanation but it was useless, he could think of one, and by the look of Albus' expression he knew it to.

"Now come along Severus, and get to know your niece."

Severus cursed under your breath silently, and to think if only he didn't see what was behind that door his whole day could have turned out so differently.


	10. Talks With No Words

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing not even a smidgen. All works owned by J.K. Rowling Bloomsbury paperbacks and a few others.

**Summary:** A gift has arrived to none then Severus Snape and due to reasons, will not accept it. Will Dumbledore be able to persuade him to keep it to open his heart and trust before it's all too late? 1st ff be nice RR

**Love and Trust of the Heart**

**Chapter 9- Talks with no words**

Severus and Albus entered back into the room to see Isabelle licking her fingers, as she just finished her breakfast, yet her mouth told a different story with peanut butter spread all around her face.

Severus heard Albus chuckle before summoning a cloth, beckoning Isabelle to come to him. Severus watched the up most gentleness Albus used with Isabelle. Severus knew he'd never be able to give that much gentleness to Isabelle. He had gotten so caught up in his facade with being the cold, vindictive, biased potion master it had now become instinct. It was going to take a miracle for Severus to learn to open his heart again- to trust.

Severus took some toast from the plate that had appeared from the kitchens.

Isabelle was now looking at Severus cautiously, before she quickly took her teddy bear from the table clutching it to her chest as if to say 'Mine!'

Severus just raised an eyebrow. At this he received a facial expression of fear, he expected a little yelp yet not a sound came. Instead Isabelle buried her face in her over large teddy bear. Severus couldn't help but let a little twinge of his mouth break through his usual cold demeanor. Severus bit into his toast as he watched Isabelle whose eyes captured on Albus' phoenix Fawkes.

Isabelle threw her arms up towards the bird, clutching her hands open and closed. Whichever direction the bird flew Isabelle would chase after Fawkes with a smile and without a sound of irritation or a childish joyous squeal of happiness. He watched with interest, at the child until the bird landed before Severus' plate. Fawkes extended his head down expecting a pet.

Severus stroked the bird's neck before handing Fawkes the remaining bites of his toast, before stroking him again. Severus was distracted by something trying to climb up into his lap. He looked down to be faced with a boisterous little child, whose cautiousness and shyness was now long forgotten. Severus could feel Albus' eyes on him, watching him interact with the child. Severus was unnerved he felt like he was being tested with Albus watching him... what if he did something wrong?

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts of the boisterous child still trying to climb into his lap; Severus gently placed his hands around the child's tiny frame before picking her up off the ground, placing her onto his lap. But the child did not want to sit she struggled out of his holds as she pushed herself up to standing. Isabelle was ambitious to get hold of the bird. Severus put his hands around the child frantically. He could just see Isabelle was going to fall. Isabelle was now leaning forward, her hands just above Fawkes head, when Fawkes attempted to nip at the girl's hands in a playful gesture. Isabelle instantly pulled her fingers back, frightened, falling back into Severus' lap. Severus saw the fear that was evident in her eyes. Fawkes moved closer towards Isabelle, his head outstretched, but Isabelle had other ideas, as she backed away further into Severus chest, whimpering in fear. Fawkes let out a note wanting to be acknowledged by Isabelle, but Isabelle just turned frightened burying herself into Severus' robes, softly crying. Severus looked up at Albus who was smiling happily, his eyes twinkling undauntedly. Severus hesitantly placed an arm around her tiny frame. Before he lightly rubbed her back in small circles trying to comfort her. Now came his attempt of being caring. It felt so foreign to show emotion, he usually had the iron mask intact. He only showed one emotion and that was anger, but let his other emotions out when other people weren't around. He could still feel Albus' eyes on him, but he didn't look up. "Hey," Severus started. His voice was rough and snarly and not at all very comforting- even to him. Severus tried again this time his soft silky voice ringing out from his vocal chords. "Hey, it's ok." Severus hesitantly looked up at Albus who smiled brightly, nodded his head with encouragement. Severus took a deep breath; this was going to take some time getting use to. "Fawkes was only playing," he murmured softly, as Isabelle looked at Fawkes who was now tilting his head from side to side before he sang a note. Isabelle whimpered; Severus gently took Isabelle's hand in his before he guided it towards Fawkes. Isabelle whimpered trying to pull back her hand from Severus' firm clasp. Fawkes extended his neck out to Severus' hand. Severus watched Isabelle close her eyes tightly as he placed a hand on Fawkes crown, before making her hand gently stroke Fawkes. Severus let out a chuckle when he saw Isabelle open her eyes, now wide open, before she let out a winning smile before she continued patting Fawkes. Severus couldn't hide his grin of happiness.

"See you're a natural Severus," Albus smiled, knowingly. Severus just looked down at Isabelle unable to say anything; she was exactly like her mother. The only person able to bring him from nasty cold and vindictive person to a big soft cuddly teddy bear.

Severus felt Albus staring at him and looked at him, his twinkle sparkling more bright then they usually did and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Is that a smile I see on my Sev's face?" Albus asked amused. Severus felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks. "And what's this, a blush, well, well so it is," he teased. "You've shown more emotions in two minutes then you have all year. Now if you showed the real you and acted like this toward your students, you'd have fewer students in tears."

"I do not coddle!"

Albus let out a chuckle, "Not yet anyway."

Severus just glared at him, but got distracted by Isabelle who was trying to stand up on his lap again. Severus found his hands gently at Isabelle's side as she stood on his lap directly matching his eye height. Severus was unsure of what to do at this moment as the child just profusely stared at him. He wandered his eyes over to Albus hoping for some guidance but was useless as the man was busying himself with unwrapping a sherbet lemon. He stared back at the child who was still mystified within his pupils; Severus found this quite eerie. Feeling a bit stupid at all this staring Severus forced his voice box to work, in a poor attempt and starting a conversation with the child whom probably didn't understand him anyway.

"Hello Isabelle," he said softly.

The child stared at him a little longer before cocking her head to the side as if he was speaking something muggle.

Before Severus could say anything Albus cleared his throat.

"Severus child, there are a few things you need to know about your niece."

"I am not a child!" Severus growled, before Severus felt something painful on his nose that stopped oxygen to his head and began spluttering. Severus caught eyes of Isabelle who was smiling brightly still pinching tightly upon his nostrils. Severus automatically tried breathing through his mouth his arms clasping the child's arms. This earned gentle laughter from Albus before Isabelle let go snuggling right within Severus' shoulder with a mischievious smile however laughter danced around in her eyes.

"WHY YOU," Severus thundered glaring down at the child bringing a hand to his nose, before he was confronted by the innocence and purity that radiated from Isabelle and her perfect smile- Sabrina's smile. His heart leapt ferociously unlike it had in many years at the touch at the smile that greeted him now. Her smile formed the face of an angel, and Severus found himself unable to be mad at her. "Little Brat!" he muttered softly, gently rubbing his nose.

This earned Severus more laughter from Albus. "If I knew a child would change your attitude so dramatically I would have given you one years ago."

"You were saying?"

Albus' demeanor changed immediately, "The Auror John informed that our little angel hasn't spoken a word since the day Sabrina and her were attacked. Although throughout the five-year period the aurors stationed had not heard Isabelle voice one word, yet the aurors assured by Sabrina she can speak. Perhaps our first priority is to coax that delicate voice from her."

Severus stared down at the child softly, allowing the anger to boil at Hunter who now was responsible for Isabelle's emotional scars.

Severus allowed the child to slip from his lap as she ran out the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Severus just raised an eyebrow while Albus murmured about getting something. Severus turned to his tea drinking as he agonized over his thoughts. Severus could feel a headache coming on. Him look after a child? All this was going way to fast and Albus' consistent meddling. He was just about to take another sip of his tea when he was hit in the side of the head by an airborne teddy bear. He turned to see Isabelle smiling mischievously at him. Great! The child had a devil/ Gryffindor streak too. He was about to take another sip of his tea when he was hit with bear yet again. "Stop that?" he scolded more scathingly then he intended. Severus watched Isabelle's smile falter and her eyes began to go glassy. Severus breathed in deeply, waiting for the inevitable to come while he smacked himself mentally. 'She's only four years old Good one Severus!' He heard little sniffles come from the child and only made Severus want the world to suck him up whole. It was at this precise moment did Albus decide to return with a stack of papers and ink. No, this couldn't and would never work; he couldn't raise a child, not this child. Severus watched guiltily as Isabelle ran to Albus tear cascading freshly down her pure innocent skin.

Albus looked alarmed by the child burying herself within his robes, as he gently placed the paper and ink on the table, before picking up the child. Before Severus allowed the guilt to swell up anymore hr voiced, "I can't do this Albus!"

"Nonsense."

"No nonsense, you may think I can, but you're wrong. I know my capabilities and caring for her is beyond them."

Albus cradled the now silent Isabelle that refused to resurface from his robes. "How can you say that Severus? You haven't even given yourself a chance to prove what your capabilities are."

"I can't Albus, I can't- not even a few minutes and she's in tears. I only create misery not prevent it."

"No one Severus, no one no matter how hard they try can be an expert at parenting in a mere couple of hours. It takes time and persistence. There is always rough patches for every parent, but I can guarantee there will be a lot more happy and enjoyable times as time goes on. All you need is some trust and love in that heart of yours Severus."

"Albus I can't, I just can't," Severus replied picking up the now forgotten teddy bear.

"_Yes_ you can Severus, you can, all you need is confidence."

"I'm sorry, but I can not." Severus heaved himself out of the chair before gently throwing the teddy bear towards Albus hitting him and Isabelle in the chest. He turned towards the door before saying a demure "Goodbye Isabelle," and exited the room.

"Severus," Albus called rushing after him, "I beg you! Reconsider!"

Unbeknownst to Albus or Severus did they notice a wide spread grin across Isabelle's angelic face.

Severus was halfway down the flight of the staircase, "I'm sorry Albus I can not." Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head making his lose his footing, as he fell the remainder of the stairs.

"Severus child," Albus cried anxiously running down the remainder of the staircase towards him.

Severus groaned in pain as he rolled over to be faced with his attacker the god flaming teddy bear. He was pulled out of his reverie by a soft childish laughter; so carefree and innocent he looked to see a giggling toddler clapping her hands in, as Severus would describe as vile delight. Albus stared astounded before the wriggling child slipped from his grasp. Then Albus realised, 'the child thought Severus was playing a game' as he watched her grab the bear before hitting Severus again laughing.

Severus tried sitting up as the flying bear attacked him again and again, followed by a continuous music of laughter. As he sat up it dawned, Isabelle had been playing a game all along. She wanted him, HIM to play a silly little game. After having enough of attacks by the bear he grabbed the bear arm. This made Isabelle shriek in delight, its pitch making him wince. He smirked amused as he watched the child fighting him for the bear as she collapsed laughing in his lap.

"A voice my child, a voice. See, give yourself a chance and look what you can accomplish, you have coaxed the starting point in only a day, a voice in which many could not accomplish in years," Albus replied extending his hand, to help him up. "Imagine what you can accomplish in a week, a month, a year to years."

Severus allowed himself to be guided to Albus' desk in which lay the adoption papers, the ink and a feather quill. "Trust in your heart Severus and let it guide you. It will never lead you astray in matters of love, but sometimes child, to start, you need to take a leap of faith," he replied as he pushed forward the inkwell and quill. Severus breathed deeply looking down at the smiling Isabelle to Albus before looking at the papers. He closed his eyes before picking up the quill and in a neat scrawl he signed, Severus Salazar Snape.

**THE END**


End file.
